


... Goose

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, High Impact Goose Velocity, I named the village Ambleshire, POV Second Person, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Duck, duck ...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19
Collections: fan_flashworks





	... Goose

It is a lovely day on the leading edge of summer in the small village of Ambleshire. The sun is shining through the canopy of trees, turning the edges of leaves translucently golden, and you are talking a stroll along the path by the river. All is peaceful and calm, until suddenly the tranquility is broken by -

"Duck!"

With the ease and instincts of many years dealing with the eccentricities of life in this particular village, you duck promptly, tucking chin to knee much like the animal of the same name does while foraging in its natural habitat. Then, in absence of anything going by overhead, you stand back up. And promptly got beaned by pound of white feathers going south in a vaguely horizontal direction at head height, returning you to a position much closer to the ground than before. Hm. The path really did need some maintenance. Something to bring up at the next town meeting.

With a flurry of footsteps, you are picked up off the ground and dusted off, hat batted off and slapped on again and altogether treated to the attention of your own personal hurricane of apologies and concern. The flying menace, once you have enough air to see straight, has already disappeared into the trees. You are safe, for now. As safe as anyone in the vicinity can be that is. You let out a sigh of relief and turn to your would be rescuer. She's a fine young creature, with clothes as brightly coloured as a day in May.

"You must be new here. That's the goose. Help me find my glasses and I'll give you the rundown on our resident menace."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [...Goose [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441377) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [twtd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd)




End file.
